All The Best, Stay Safe
by Serene1Writer
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been exchanging letters while in 7th year. The battle of Hogwarts is looming over them but they would much rather just get on to happily ever after. Short fluff fic.


All The Best, Stay Safe

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You won't believe what's happened while you've been gone. They made Snape headmaster. It's something I'm supposed to be excited about, he's a close family friend and my former head of house. But I can tell things are spiraling out of control here. You should see the lunes who are in charge of defense against the dark arts. They torture kids on a regular basis, even I hate it. Slytherin has been the only house that's safe because they're also in charge of us now. I hope you're finding success, hope to see you soon._

 _All The Best,_

 _DM_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _That's awful news to hear about students being tortured. I'm disgusted that the ministry has yet to step in at such an egregious offense, if I were still there I would have written them straight away. Talk to Neville if you can, he might be brave enough to spirit an owl on the school's behalf. Our quest is going alright, we've been somewhat successful but the costs have been high. Ron left, he got angry at Harry and me, accused us of being involved and then apparated away. I told Harry about us, I couldn't stand it any longer I was balling my eyes out. Please don't be mad. Harry was surprised but happy, he wants to meet you after everything is over, well meet you in that sense anyways. Since it might have been alarming to hear Ron left because of his suspicions I assure you there is nothing between Harry and I, we're just friends._

 _Stay Safe,_

 _HG_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm not surprised to hear that Weasel abandoned you, I'm pissed, but not surprised. My dear you don't have to worry about me being jealous of Potter. I know that you'd never pick him over me. I trust you. I know if you were unhappy you'd say so in one of these letters and things would end. But you haven't yet and I trust that you would before doing anything that would give me cause for concern. Neville is hard to get alone so I haven't had the chance to talk about the owl yet. Things continue to look bleaker and bleaker. I've had the urge to talk to McGonagall about it a few times but she hates my family, I can see it in her eyes, I don't think my secrets would be safe from her. Crabbe and Goyle have gotten deeper in, everything's a mess. Lights out. Have to send quickly._

 _All The Best,_

 _DM_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Don't be too hard on Ron, he's back with us now. We've had further success, and further heartbreak. We visited Harry's old home, the one where everything happened. Oh Draco it was an awful way to spend Christmas. You must promise me that the next one we'll be together and we'll spend it by a fire and a tree, I keep closing my eyes wishing this will all be over. Normal girls of seventeen are worrying about much different things. I wish you were here._

 _Stay Safe,_

 _HG_

 _Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco, Dear Hermione, Dear Draco_

The letters back and forth were endless, endlessly stupid too. On more than one occasion after Harry had learned of Hermione and Draco's relationship he chastised her for being so careless. He didn't care if she was actually being incredibly careful, perhaps part of him was just bitter he hadn't thought of the same thing. She wrote in a journal similar to the one Tom Riddle had turned into a Horcrux. The ink disappeared after you finished and could only be summoned by a wand with dragon heartstring made from either vine wood or elm. The two wands that both Draco and Hermione possessed. Hermione tried not to let Ron or Harry catch her writing in her journal to avoid the fight.

Finally after months away they were back inside Hogwarts. There were so many things to think about now that the final battle was upon them but Hermione had one more thing to think of than the boys.

"Draco," she called out as he walked past with the rest of Slytherin house, towards the dungeons. He looked over to her, eyes wide and clearly still not ready for something like this. "Draco the world is ending," she rolled her eyes. "It's now or never."

He sighed and made his way apart from the rest of his house. He came over and took her hand much to the surprise of everyone minus Harry.

"We need to get ready," Hermione said.

"We'd best do it without the likes of him," Ron glared at the boy who had admittedly given them about five and a half years of misery.

"Draco's on our side," Harry butted in much to Hermione's surprise and delight. She smiled at Harry. "I'm not willing to send away anyone who is willing to fight with us."

"Well said," Lupin appeared beside him, proud hand on his shoulder.

"Obviously we're not handing Harry over," Molly came over and hugged him before greeting all four of her other children as well. "But what are we doing."

"You four," McGonagall looked at the four seventh years, "go and do what you came to do, I'll take care of the castle. Professors, come now."

"Harry we have to split up," Hermione said.

"We still have so much to do," Harry was shaking.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione took his hand. "We're here for you. You and Ron go and find the diadem, Draco and I will go to the chamber of secrets and get the basilisk fang to destroy the goblet. Harry I need you to speak parseltongue." Hermione used her wand to capture Harry's voice. "Let's go, we only have an hour."

"You're right, you're right," Harry thanked her and hugged her. "Stay safe Hermione."

"You too, both of you," she took Ron's hand and they smiled at each other before Harry and he ran for to find the grey lady's ghost.

"Come on," Hermione took Draco's hand.

"Very convenient how you and I happened to end up together," Draco smirked.

"Oh haha, yes like it was an accident or something," she laughed as they ran.

"Is this any time to be taking a break in the lavatory?" Draco asked and pulled her to a stop as she went into the third-floor bathroom.

"Oh you cad, get in here, this is the entrance to the chamber."

"You're joking," he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Not at all," they hurried in. Hermione released the duplicate of Harry's voice once they were past both chamber doors.

"This place is seriously creepy," Draco said running inside with her nonetheless.

"This is my first time down here as well," Hermione confessed.

"Oh good thing we came here then."

"Ya because the girl who was betrayed by Tom Riddle years ago is going to love seeing _another_ Slytherin come asking for her mother's precious diadem."

"Fine, point well made," he rolled his eyes. He made his way to the corpse of the basilisk and carefully removed a tooth. "Do you have the Horcrux Mione?" She nodded and took it from her bag setting it down.

"I can do it if you need me to Draco."

"No, I spent too long not proving to you and to myself that I was ready to do the right thing. I'm going to prove that now." He kissed her quickly before bringing the tooth down into the goblet and shattering the soul that lived inside. Hermione smiled.

"One piece down, only two more Horcruxes to go."

"Hang on," he took her hand. "I know this is incredibly selfish because the world needs you right now. So I won't take long I promise. But, to be honest, I need you a lot right now too," he kissed her deeply, the fang falling out of his hand and he traded it for his preferred poison, the brilliant Gryffindor witch who had stolen his heart. They had no idea who would win the battle they were about to go and face, they didn't know how many friends they would say goodbye to, but as they left the chamber they knew they were on the same side. And that was enough.

H&D

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's such a shame that you and Ginny couldn't join Draco and I this year for Christmas. I hope you're having fun on your Italy trip though. Everything is really quite perfect. The manor is decorated brilliantly, red and green adorning every inch about. Draco loves it, he says that Christmas was destined to be our favorite holiday to share together since our house colors get along so swimmingly in the season. I know I promised that I wouldn't bother you while you were away but I couldn't wait for you to get back. See_

 _All The Best, Stay Safe_

 _HM_

Harry thought the letter was curious, she signed it odd, he took the picture out of the envelope, apologizing to Ginny again for opening it when he promised he wouldn't until they were on the plane. The photo was lovely, it was a Christmas card with Draco holding Hermione in front of the tree as they sat among the presents and near the fire. It was lovely. He didn't see why it was so urgent though. He flipped the picture over, good ole Hermione must have known he was a dunce. 'Look at the present in my hand Harry'. He flipped it over again and in her hand was a small velvet box, with a not so small diamond peeking out. He touched the box and a small silver firework shot across the picture and as it faded dissolved into the word 'yes'.

H&D

 **AN: It's been awhile since I've done anything Harry Potter but I hope this was enjoyable. I originally wanted to entertain the notion of Harry and Ron finding out about Draco and Hermione's relationship and having the fallout but it turned more into fluff and I really love the ending. Please review :)**

 **Smilesimplify: Yes her name should still be 'HG' but I went for more of a 'really excited to get married' kind of thing, I guess because I wanted to see her as HM lol.**


End file.
